


I love you Blade

by DC_MARVELGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Pidge | Katie Holt, Kidge Week, Kidge Week 2019, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_MARVELGirl/pseuds/DC_MARVELGirl
Summary: Keith is leaving the team to join the Blade of Marmora how will their relationship suffice or will Kaytla (who is Pidge) join him?





	I love you Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kishirokitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishirokitsune/gifts).



I'm the last one to say goodbye to Keith or Blade as I like to call him. My ears are twitching not in anxiety but in sadness. My blade is leaving me with the other paladins by myself. My throat has a quiznacking lump in it and I'm sweating through my eyes as an old friend would say. Hunk shoves me in the direction of Keith.

"Keith?"  
"Yeah."  
"If you get yourself killed I will find your body bring you back to life -somehow- just to kill you agai n for leaving-" I look around to make sure no one else is listening to me and what I'm about to say "- me alone without you. And than I'll bring you back to life 'cause I can't live without you Blade."

Blade blinks once,twice, three times stunned -most likely- at my show of affection in semi-public. He draws me into a hug which I savour. I.savour the scent of him. The feel of his heart beating, thumping against my cheek. And than the moment is over when Hunk -no offense turn it into a group hug.  
***************************************************  
The day before Blade left for B.O.M we climbed through the vents to a secret room where Blade had made a surprise picnic.

"You'll face time me every night ?" I double check spooning goo into my mouth, cuddling into him, his arm already around my shoulders.

"Yep." He answered popping the P. "Every night unless I'm on a mission." I give a half hearted sigh and just bury my head in his chest. He's three deca-phoebs my senior he can look after himself. Not that it stops me from worrying about him.

Ever since my brother and father disappeared he's been the only one I've let in and I can't bear to lose him as well. Probably reading my mind -which is possible because we have a bond- he cards his fingers through mine hands palm to palm and gently says "Kaytla Holt I am not planning on dying. Okay?" "I love you." It's out before I've even thought it through logically like I normally do I anxiously flick my ears in nervous anticipation of his reaction. Kiss. "I love you more than I should." "Ditto my blade prince." "Galran princess." "Last word!" "Nope!I call dibs."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it feel free to comment or kudos.  
> XxxX


End file.
